


Do It For Me, Please

by Deadhorse



Series: OS fics [1]
Category: Rise of the Wicked (RotW), Upgrade - Fandom
Genre: Excessive Swearing, Suicide, bc my life is out of control, blind Steven, heads au, writing fanfics for my own stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadhorse/pseuds/Deadhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly for my own entertainment, but anyone's welcomed to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there's a word for this style, but it's kind of in play format I guess?
> 
> Disclaimer: this makes no sense

"Why are you giving me a gun?"  
"How fucking dense are you? Christ, Laurel, just shoot me."  
"Are you out of your mind? What the hell brought this on? We were LITERALLY just hanging out with Ryder, did you have that gun with you the entire time?"  
"Yeah, but I was always too much of a pussy to do it myself. Please, this is what I want."  
"I can't Steven, please don't make me do this."  
"Just... do it for me."  
"I-I can't! Why did you never talk to me before, w-why does it have to be me?"  
"S-stop crying, you're better than that."  
Smack.  
"Fucking Christ Laurel! You can beat me all you want AFTER I'm dead."  
"You're crying too, asshole. I know you don't really want this."  
"Please, pull the trigger already."  
"I can't..."  
"Close your eyes and just do it."  
"Steven, I can't kill you."  
"Well, surprise! I decided by a coin flip back at Gold Block to not kill you and everything that breathed! If I got tails, I'd be a genocider."  
"Like hell you'd actually do it!"  
"I am more than capable of wiping out cities if I wanted to. The only thing I can't kill is myself, and you're first in line for that honor."  
"One bullet isn't enough to kill you."  
"One of my consciences is all the way in another universe, and the other is blown to fucking bits! See, this is ME you're talking to, without any influence from those pricks."  
"Mischief might-"  
"No! He's DEAD. There's no room for possibility of him pulling another miracle."  
"Take this back, I don't want it."  
"But you have to-"  
"No Steven! I-"  
"Oh my god Laurel-"  
"I told you I'm not-"  
Bang.  
"FUCK FUCK fuck fuck Lau- oh fuuuck."  
"Jesus! Oh my god Steven I didn't mean to-"  
"The worst place, the worst FUCKING PLACE to shoot me, you chose my stoma- shit, fuck it hurts."  
"It was an accident holy shit I'm sorry I'm sorry."  
"Ahhh it hurts, Laurel oh my god."  
"Calm down, I-I'll go get help."  
"No! Pl...please don't leave me now. Please don't leave me again."  
"You're going to die!"  
"It's what I want, don't forget that."  
"..."  
"I love you."  
"I don't want you to die."  
"I'm sorry I'm so selfish."  
"..."  
"I'm so sorry Laurel. I'm so sorry I'm so weak."  
"Why did this happen?"  
"I never wanted to live, not after my dad tried to kill me... not after I spent centuries in Purgatory... not after I flipped that fucking coin."  
"Steven, why are you laughing?"  
"I don't mean to romanticize this, but you're why I went through Purgatory."  
"Why? There was a me in your universe."  
"You, the YOU here, was in deep shit and I... I wanted to save every you I could."  
"You shouldn't have put yourself through that..."  
"Coming here had two advantages: you were here and it was a suicide mission."  
"You knew this would happen?"  
"96% positive it would. With a chance like that I took it."  
"I..."  
Cough.  
"Y-you know what would've happened if I got tails instead of heads?"  
"I don't want to know."  
"I would've snapped your neck the second we stepped outside, and I would've blown every fucker to pieces. After that, there was a 98% chance of me dying, via decapitation. I don't know the details, but I'm sure I deserved it."  
"Stop talking please..."  
"I would've killed everyone still standing. Screaming and crying and I'd be covered in their blood."  
"Shut up."  
"I would take your body, and when it burned the only people there would be me and your brother and-"  
"Shut up! Just shut up already!"  
"...Don't ever blame yourself for this."  
"But I shot you, I killed you."  
"We're even now, okay?"  
"No, Steven I know you'd never kill me."  
"I can smell your burning body, Eight."  
"Don't ever call me that!"  
"Your brother, he won't stop saying he hates you-"  
"JUST DIE ALREADY!"  
Bang.


End file.
